Song Lan/History
Baixue Temple Song Lan learned cultivation in a place called Baixue Temple.Novel, Chapter 30 Friendship with Xiao Xingchen Song Lan became close friends with Xiao Xingchen. The two young men shared a dream of building a sect that valued common ideals instead of blood ties.Novel, Chapter 30 Around this time, they also encountered Xue Yang while he was a new disciple to Lanling Jin Sect. Unbeknownst to them, Xue Yang had been specifically recruited Jin Guangyao on his father Jin Guangshan's request to find someone talented at Demonic Cultivation. Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen witnessed Xue Yang overturn a vendor's stall, prompting Song Lan to intervene.Novel, Chapter 118 The two fought briefly before Jin Guangyao intervened, pleading leniency for Xue Yang's youth. Xiao Xingchen agreed, and departed with Song Lan.Novel, Chapter 118 Xue Yang was originally furious with both cultivators, citing the fact that they lectured him despite not being much older. Regarding Song Lan, he declared, "I only brushed past his arm, so what was with that look he gave me? Sooner or later, I’ll dig out his eyes and shatter his heart. Let’s see what he’ll do when that happens.”Novel, Chapter 118 Jin Guangyao replied that Xue Yang had misunderstood: Song Lan was mysophobic and had not meant anything personal during their fight.Novel, Chapter 118 Attack on Baixue Temple After Xiao Xingchen caught Xue Yang after his massacre of Yueyang Chang Sect, Jin Guangshan insisted on protecting Xue Yang by offering him a life sentence, rather than death.Novel, Chapter 30Novel, Chapter 49 Lanling Jin Sect began to pressure the surviving leader of Chang Act, Chang Ping until he recanted his words and declared that Xue Yang had nothing to do with his family's death. As a result, Xue Yang was released and set off to obtain revenge on Xiao Xingchen by targeting his dearest friend.Novel, Chapter 30 Careful to leave no incriminating evidence, Xue Yang massacred Baixue Temple and poisoned Song Lan's eyes, blinding him. When Xiao Xingchen found Song Lan, he broke his vow to never return to his teacher Baoshan Sanren's mountain.Novel, Chapter 30 Xiao Xingchen carried Song Lan to his teacher and begged her to restore his sight, even offering his own eyes as a transplant. Devastated and grieving, Song Lan took his anger out on his friend, eventually telling Xiao Xingchen that "from now on, we won’t need to meet again."Novel, Chapter 40 The now-blind Xiao Xingchen then departed the mountain, while Song Lan stayed there another year to recover.Novel, Chapter 30 Death in Yi City Song Lan regretted his actions to Xiao Xingchen and eventually sought him in Yi City. He encountered A-Qing playing a game in the city streets, and like most others, fell for her disguise as a blind person. A-Qing was initially suspicious when Song Lan inquired after Xiao Xingchen, but she quickly determined that he did not have ill intent and agreed to bring him to the home she shared with Xiao Xingchen and a third person.Novel, Chapter 40 Unbeknownst to A-Qing and Xiao Xingchen, this third person was Xue Yang. When Song Lan recognized him, instead of approaching his friend, he first confronted Xue Yang.Novel, Chapter 40 The two engaged in a sword fight – Fuxue against Jiangzai – while A-Qing hid and watched. Song Lan's superior skill gave him an initial advantage, but Xue Yang eventually began to gain ground by manipulating his emotions.Novel, Chapter 40 Xue Yang taunted Song Lan that he'd targeted him to obtain vengeance on Xiao Xingchen in the first place. He then informed Song Lan that he'd tricked Xiao Xingchen into massacring villagers because Xiao Xingchen's sword Shuanghua could not distinguish a Fierce Corpse from a tongueless person suffering from Corpse Poisoning.Novel, Chapter 40 Finally, Xue Yang reminded Song Lan of his words to Xiao Xingchen on Baoshan Sanren's mountains, accusing him of venting his anger on his best friend. This implies that Xiao Xingchen himself felt close enough to Xue Yang to tell him of his argument with Song Lan.Novel, Chapter 40 Song Lan's tongue was then removed, and his body doused with corpse powder. A-Qing watched in horror as Xiao Xingchen killed Song Lan, thinking he was saving their third housemate from a fierce corpse.Novel, Chapter 40 Once Xiao Xingchen and Xue Yang left the scene, A-Qing knelt besides Song Lan's body and wept. She asked him not to blame her for her fear or Xiao Xingchen for not knowing, and request that his spirit bless her to save Xiao Xingchen. She vowed to Song Lan that she would "cut him into pieces so that he never enters reincarnation again!”Novel, Chapter 40 Fierce Corpse Unfortunately, when A-Qing informed Xiao Xingchen of Xue Yang's identity, she lied about Song Lan's death to spare Xiao Xingchen's feelings. A-Qing merely claimed to have witnessed Xue Yang kill a young woman.Novel, Chapter 41 When Xiao Xingchen confronted him, Xue Yang summoned Song Lan as a Fierce Corpse to protect him. Xiao Xingchen recognized Fuxue instantly when he met its blade with Shuanghua.Novel, Chapter 41 Xue Yang gleefully informed him that he had killed Song Lan day before, and in despair, Xiao Xingchen knelt before Song Lan and slit his own throat.Novel, Chapter 41 Xue Yang promptly drilled thin nails into Song Lan's skull to render him an obedient fierce corpse.Novel, Chapter 38 Aftermath When Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and the junior cultivators arrived in Yi City, Xue Yang sent Song Lan to fight them. Wei Wuxian recognized that the still-unknown fierce corpse had the speed and skill of a sentient fierce corpse like Wen Ning.Novel, Chapter 37 Wei Wuxian then requested that Lan Sizhui use Inquiry to determine who the corpse was. Song Lan was able to identify himself, his killer as Xiao Xingchen, and the one controlling him as the man behind Wei Wuxian.Novel, Chapter 37 Though the man had claimed his name was Xiao Xingchen, Wei Wuxian realized that Song Lan was cleverly hinting that the man was not actually Xiao Xingchen, but Xue Yang.Novel, Chapter 37 After summoning Wen Ning to fight the still-controlled Song Lan, Wei Wuxian then entered Empathy with A-Qing's ghost to experience what she had witnessed regarding Song Lan, Xiao Xingchen, and Xue Yang.Novel, Chapter 38 After Xue Yang's defeat, Song Lan recovered his consciousness once Wei Wuxian removed the nails of his head, though he could not forget the horrors Xue Yang had made him commit.Novel, Chapter 42 Song Lan accepted the fragments of Xiao Xingchen's and A-Qing's souls in Spirit-Trapping Bags. He wrote in the soil to communicate his intention to roam the world nursing their souls back to wholeness.Novel, Chapter 42 References